Fremione: Una botella y un beso que lo cambió todo
by Nina.Fred.Malfoy
Summary: Fred y Hermione son polos opuestos, pero dicen que los que se pelean se desean... :Fremione:
1. Prólogo

Verano en la Madriguera. Último año en Hogwarts y nuevos compañeros y amigos. Fred Weasley pensaba en todo eso mientras miraba su casa, inclinada hasta el punto que parecía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento, pero no era así. En ese momento, su hermano Ron salió de la casa buscándole a él. Fred se quedó quieto, no le llamó, quería que no lo encontrara. Llevaba ahí toda la tarde porque quería aclarar su mente. No tenía claro todavía cómo había llegado a pasarle algo así. Se había ENAMORADO. Pero no de cualquiera, se había enamorado de Hermione Granger, la novia de su hermano. Fred había pensado declararse después de la cena, cuando Hermione subiera a su habitación. Pero no estaba del todo seguro. ¿Y si le decía que ella no sentía lo mismo? No sabría qué hacer. Todo había empezado hacía unos días, en la casa de los Dusdleys, cuando Harry había ido a recoger unas cosas que se habían quedado allí. Hermione se había agachado a coger una caja y cuando se levantaba, Fred quiso ayudarla y se encontraron el uno junto a la otra, cara a cara. Fred la miró y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Rápidamente se disculpó y se levantó. Hermione sintió lo mismo y se sonrojó. Se intentó tapar la cara, pero Fred ya se había dado cuenta. ¿A ella también le gustaba él? En todo eso pensaba Fred mientras Ron le buscaba. Finalmente le vio y le avisó:

-¡Vamos, ya está la cena!

-¡Ya voy!

Fred respiró hondo y entró en la casa dispuesto a mirarla a la cara para asegurarse.

...

Bueno, hola a todos! XP Soy Nina y este es mi primer fic, así que tened piedad de mi en vuestros comentarios! ;P Ya lo publiqué hace muuuchos meses en Potterfics, y me decidí por fin a subirlo aquí también. Lo tenía abandonado, pero prometo que lo continuaré pronto. Besos!

-La autora insaciable-


	2. Pensamientos y una propuesta

**CAP. 1 – PENSAMIENTOS Y UNA PROPUESTA**

Cuando Fred entró en la cocina, Hermione intentó no mirarle a la cara, pero por desgracia Fred la descubrió. No sabía qué hacer, ¿por qué se ponía tan nerviosa cerca de Fred? No estaba enamorada, eso seguro. Y Fred parecía igual. ¿Qué les pasaba? Desde que habían ido a recoger las cosas de Harry estaba súper raro. No se atrevía a preguntarle el por qué, ya que Fred pensaría algo raro, como que ella sentía algo por él, cosa imposible. "Somos polos opuestos", pensaba Hermione. Y llevaba razón, eran completamente polos opuestos: él; pelirrojo, bromista y bonachón. Ella; castaña, seria y buena estudiante. Además, siempre estaban peleando a causa de que ella era la "prefecta perfecta". Pero dicen que los que se pelean se desean...

...

Fred entró y se quedó embobado: ¡Hermione no le miraba a la cara! Así que ciertamente ella sentía algo también. Vio como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al darse cuenta de que él la miraba fijamente (como de costumbre) y entonces se fue. ¿¡Por qué narices se había ido!? Seguro que ahora ella pensaba que era un cobarde. "Soy imbécil", pensó Fred. "Soy el tío más imbécil del mundo".

...

Hermione se quedó pasmada: ¡se había ido al verla! Pero un momento, ¿por qué le importaba? Le daba igual que se fuera o se quedara, con tal de que no hiciera una de sus bromas tan insoportablemente estúpidas... De repente, Harry habló:

¿Queréis jugar a algo?

Y todos se reunieron en el salón. Solo estaban los jóvenes, los adultos se habían ido de viaje a Australia.

Vale, ¿pero a qué? - dijo Ron.

Podemos jugar a la botella – propuso Fred, quien de inmediato se arrepintió de haber hablado al ver la cara de la castaña, que expresaba de todo menos alegría. Pero antes de poder retirarlo, Harry dijo:

Ok, ¿quién empieza?

...

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, lo he continuado pronto ;) A partir de ahora, actualizaré todos los miércoles ok? Bueno, besos a todos y hasta el próximo miércoles!

-La autora insaciable-


	3. Descubriendo a Josh

**CAP. 2 – DESCUBRIENDO A JOSH**

Hermione quiso replicar, pero ya estaba harta de que sus amigos se burlaran de ella por ser tan "estrecha", así que cambió su cara y con una sonrisa dijo:  
– Vamos allá.

¿Quién empieza?-repitió Harry.

¡Yo!-gritó Ginny, puesto que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas una excusa para besar a Harry.

Pues venga.

Ginny iba a girar la botella, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

¡Ya va!-dijo George.

Abrió y se encontró a un chico moreno, con el pelo más bien despeinado. El chico era muy guapo y parecía desorientado.

Hola, soy Josh y me preguntaba si me podríais ayudar.

¡Claro! ¿Te has perdido?

Sí, ¿tanto se me nota?

Pues bastante. Además, por esta zona se pierden muchos. Entra y siéntate, que mi hermana te va a preparar un té caliente.

Vale, gracias.

Josh entró y descubrió a tres pelirrojos más, un chico moreno con una extraña cicatriz en la frente y una chica castaña bastante guapa.

Bueno, Ginny, prepárale a este chico un té, por favor.

¡En seguida, hermanito!

Bueno, preséntanos, George, ¿no?-dijo Harry.

Sí, sí. Josh, yo soy George, un alegre y servicial hombre que causa gran emoción entre las chicas por donde pasa.

Ron se echó a reír al oír eso y George le fulminó con la mirada.

Yo soy Fred, su gemelo, solo que causo más impresión que él entre las chicas.

Yo soy Harry, encantado.

Yo Ron, el hermano de estos dos locos.

Y yo soy Hermione, una amiga.

¡Ey! ¿Y a mí no me presentáis?-gritó Ginny desde la cocina.

Sí, hermanita. Ella es Ginny, la hermana de todos los pelirrojos aquí presentes y de otros cuantos que no conoces.

Yo soy Josh, hola a todos.

Todos le saludaron.

Resulta que me he perdido de camino a una colina que, tenía entendido, estaba cerca de aquí.

¿Y para qué ibas a la colina?-dijo Fred.

Para ver las estrellas, es mi hobby favorito.

Aaah...-dijeron todos.

Después de que Josh se tomara el té hecho por Ginny, George le explicó el camino hacia la colina. Cuando acabó, hablaron de su familia, de sus hobbies, etc. y acabaron todos hechos amigos. Antes de que Josh se fuera, quedaron en volver a verse.

Pues sí que era majo Josh, ¿verdad?-dijo Ginny.

Sí, mucho-dijo Harry secamente.

¡Ey! ¿No estarás celoso?

¡Qué! ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!

Y entre las risas de todos, Fred consiguió decir:

Bueno, yo me voy a mi cuarto.

Vale, adiós hermanito-le dijo Ginny, preocupada por él, ya que había hablado algo triste.


	4. La botella y otros juegos

**CAP. 3 – LA BOTELLA Y OTROS JUEGOS**

Ginny decidió ir a hablar con su hermano, así que subió a su cuarto. A los 10 minutos o así volvió a bajar con él. Sabiendo que todos los miraban, Ginny dijo:

Son cosas nuestras, pero, ¿no íbamos a jugar a la botella?

Claro, vamos, empiezo yo-dijo Harry.

Giró la botella y le tocó a Hermione. Harry se negó a besarla dado que ella era como su hermana, así que propuso:

Necesitamos más gente; George, ve a buscar a Josh e invítalo a jugar con nosotros. Después busca a Luna Lovegood e invítala también.

¡Sí, señor!-dijo George sonriendo.

Al rato apareció con tres personas detrás: Luna, Josh y una chica desconocida.

Chicos, esta es Mo, una amiga mía, ¿os importa si juega también?-dijo Luna.

No, no, claro, sentaos-le respondió Ron.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Harry volvió a girar la botella: Luna. Él se sonrojó un poco y se acercó a besar a la chica, a quien no parecía importarle mucho. Ginny intentaba disimular su rabia y sonreía muy falsamente. Se volvieron a sus sitios y Luna giró la botella: George. Se besaron y él giró la botella: Mo. No se conocían mucho, pero lo hicieron y se sentaron. Mo la giró y esta vez le tocó a Ron. Así hasta que por fin le tocó a Hermione, que había besado a Josh. Ella la giró y... Fred. A él se le puso un brillo en los ojos que Hermione no había notado nunca. Ella no quería hacerlo, estaba saliendo con Ron, pero lo tenía que hacer. Se levantaron y se besaron. Fue un beso simple, con lengua pero simple. El resto de la partida todos notaron que Fred volvía a sonreír y que Ron estaba furioso por ese beso. Después decidieron jugar a "verdad o reto".

Ahora empiezo yo-dijo Ginny-Harry, ¿verdad o reto?

Reto-dijo Harry.

Tienes que besar a la chica que quieres hasta dejarla sin respiración. Dicho esto, Harry la cogió por los hombros y empezó a besar hasta que tuvieron que parar a tomar aire.

Ooooh...-dijeron todos entre risas.

Vale, me toca-dijo Harry-George, ¿verdad o reto?

Reto.

Tienes que salir a la calle y gritar "¡Quiero sexo!" con todas tus fuerzas.

George, riéndose, salió y gritó:

¡QUIERO SEXO!

Cuando entró, todos se partían de risa.

Me toca-dijo George-Luna, ¿verdad o reto?

Verdad.

¿Eres virgen?

Sí-respondió la chica-me toca a mí. Ginny, ¿verdad o reto?

Verdad.

¿Quieres a Harry?

Sí-dijo volviéndose del color de su pelo.

Harry la miró y la besó, solo pararon porque ella se apartó.

Me toca. Hermione, ¿verdad o reto?

Reto.

Morréate con Fred.

Hermione la fulminó con la mirada, al igual que Fred. Se acercaron lentamente y...

…

Siento dejarlo así, pero si no, se hacía muy largo ya. Bueno, ante todo, quiero disculparme por ser una tremenda tardona :`$ Es que estuve de viaje y no pude actualizar, sorry! Como han sido dos semanas sin subir nada, subiré los dos juntos más el que se correspondía a esta semana. Bueno, espero que os gusten los tres capítulos!

-La autora insaciable-


	5. El beso

**CAP. 4 – EL BESO**

Se acercaron lentamente cuando Ron empezó a toser. No paraba de toser y Hermione empezó a preocuparse.

¡Voy a por jarabe!-dijo Ginny.

Ginny, ¡somos magos! No necesitamos remedios muggles-dijo Harry.

En seguida se calló al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir delante de Josh y Mo.

¿Sois ma-magos?-preguntó Josh.

Sí, digo no, digo...-intentó explicar Harry.

¡Yo también! ¡Pensaba que era el único en el pueblo!-exclamó entusiasmado Josh.

Yo también-dijo tímidamente Mo.

¿Qué?-preguntó Luna, que no la había oído muy bien.

Que yo también soy bruja.

¡No fastidies!-dijo George, provocando unas risas.

Mientras tanto, Ron seguía tosiendo y se estaba volviendo casi del color de su pelo. Ginny fue a por su varita cuando por fin Ron paró.

¿Estás bien, Ron?-preguntó una preocupada Hermione.

Sí, sí, no sé qué me ha pasado.

Ven a la cocina a que te de el jarabe-dijo Ginny.

¡Si ya no hace falta!

Ven-dijo en un tono que no admitía reproches.

Cuando Ron entró en la cocina Ginny le dijo:

Creo que yo sí sé qué te ha pasado. Ha sido un claro ataque de celos.

¿Qué dices?

No me mientas, Ron, soy tu hermana y te conozco mejor que nadie.

Vale, es verdad, estaba un poco celoso... ¡Pero es que estaban a esto de morrearse delante de mis narices!-dijo Ron con tono suplicante-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Es mi novia!

En ese momento Hermione entró en la cocina y les dijo:

¿Por qué tardáis tanto? ¿Venís ya o qué?

Volvieron al salón y Hermione se disponía a jugar cuando Fred dijo:

Espera, todavía no hemos cumplido tu reto.

Y le plantó un beso. Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Al principio intentó resistirse, pero Fred besaba tan bien... Este, al ver que le correspondía, sonrió mentalmente, ¡ya era suya! Al cabo de unos segundos pararon y Fred, sonriendo, dijo en un susurro que solo ella pudo oír:

Besas muy bien, tu lengua es deliciosa.

…

-La autora insaciable-


	6. Consecuencias y reacciones

**CAP. 5 – CONSECUENCIAS Y REACCIONES**

Todos tenían la boca abierta, sobre todo Ron y George, el primero parecía que tenía la mandíbula desencajada y pensaba cosas como: Será hijo de puta... ¡La ha besado sabiendo que ella no quería! Cuando le pille lo mato. Y el segundo estaba alucinando: ¡Su hermanito lo había conseguido! ¡Por fin se había atrevido a besar a la chica de sus sueños!

Bueno chicos, creo que va siendo hora de cenar, ¿no?-dijo George.

Sí venga-dijo Luna, queriendo acabar con esa situación tan incómoda.

Yo no tengo hambre, me voy a mi cuarto-dijo Hermione.

Yo tampoco, buenas noches-dijo Fred.

Empezaron a subir las escaleras. Ron quiso seguirlos, pero Ginny se lo impidió. Subieron en silencio hasta que Fred comentó:

¿Beso bien?

Sí, muy bien, pero recuerda que era un juego, no vayas a soñar conmigo-respondió Hermione, intentando sonar indiferente.

Qué pena. Yo que pensaba que querrías pasar la noche conmigo...

Sueñas, Fred, sueñas.

¿Y si te digo que a lo mejor tu noviecito se entera de que nos hemos acostado?

¡Eso es mentira! ¡Chantajista! Está bien, dormiré contigo, ¡pero solo dormir!

Pues claro, ¿o es que prefieres algo más?-dijo Fred pícaramente ganándose una colleja de Hermione.

Entraron en su habitación, que estaba, como siempre, llena de cajas y cachivaches varios, y cerraron la puerta.

Date la vuelta y no mires-dijo Hermione puesto que se iba a cambiar.

Ok-dijo Fred ya que no quería ganarse la enemistad de la castaña de por vida.

Cuando estuvieron cambiados, se tumbaron en la cama que Fred había ampliado. Hermione fue a decirle "buenas noches" cuando Fred la besó. Esta vez, Hermione no se resistió. Fred empezó a acariciarle la espalda y fue bajando hasta llegar a esa parte del cuerpo llamada trasero (N.A. No quería poner la otra palabra, ya que puede sonar un poco malsonante x) Empezaron a quitarse la ropa poco a poco y cuando Hermione estuvo desnuda, Fred empezó a acariciarle todo el cuerpo a la vez que le lamía los pechos, para él perfectos. Fue bajando hasta llegar a su parte íntima y ahí Hermione abrió más las piernas. Fred empezó a lamer su clítoris y metió un dedo y después dos. Así siguieron hasta que Hermione tuvo su primer orgasmo y él pensó que era su momento. La penetró suavemente y Hermione soltó un gemido de placer.

¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido!-decía entre gemido y gemido.

Él obedeció hasta que no pudieron más y se volvieron a tumbar en la cama, esta vez con la pequeña diferencia de que estaban desnudos.

Ha sido alucinante-dijo Hermione en un susurro.

Ya ves-le respondió el otro sonriendo.

Y tras ese movidito día, los dos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Bueno, me parece que he cumplido bien lo prometido, ¿no? Comentad y decidme si os han gustado estos tres capítulos. Necesito que me digáis si he descrito bien la escena X (XD), ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo así y no sé si lo he hecho bien. En fin, muchas gracias por los favoritos y los pocos comentarios que dejáis ¬¬ Es broma, x) Bueno, sin más dilación, os deja:

-La autora insaciable-


End file.
